Snake Love
by VenomBat22
Summary: In an AU, Harry is a Slytherin and is shy, nervous, but has a thing for top girl Pansy Parkinson! M for language and possible scenes
1. Chapter 1 - Best Friends

*This is an AU story with Harry being sorted into Slytherin and Voldemort doesnt exist. Also, Harry and friends are 18 and in their final year at Hogwarts

"Potter!"

No answer.

"Potter!"

Harry awoke to the sight of the familiar blonde haired boy that had been his best friend since the deciding handshake in their first year. Draco Malfoy was standing over him looking frantic. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up as Draco was rummaging through his belongings.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?!" shouted Draco. "It's our last year at Hogwarts and we got two hours til the train leaves!"

"Well, better not waste time." said Harry as he began to get dressed.

Draco's room at Malfoy Manor was dark, but not too dark. He supported England in Quidditch, loved the Weird Sisters, and was the proud Captain of the SLytherin Team. Harry had tried the sport once, but didn't see much fun in it. Although, even though Harry faintly saw it, Draco had a very dark side. A side that not many people know about. A potentiel murderous side.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The bedroom door opened and a tall, blonde man stood there with a snake cane. He looked menacing and not happy. This was the ususal thinking when encountering Lucius Malfoy, Draco's stern, strict father.

"Boys, are you ready?" he asked them calmly.

"Yes, Father." said Draco has he bowed his head.

"Good. Be outside with your mother in exactly 5 minutes. You know how she hates tardiness."

"Yes Father."

"And... Mr. Potter?" he said, looking at Harry with those devilish eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell your mother that I expect her reports by the end of next week."

"I will, Minister."

"Good,"

As soon as Lucius left, Draco groaned. Draco despised his father with a passion. Harry knew this all too well and would often consider himself lucky he has a father who loves and cares about him.

"Fuck," struggled Draco. "I hate him so much!"

"Why don't you just be front with him?" suggested Harry. "Tell him how you feel?"

"He'd just laugh and strut away like he always does. Always at work, always looking down on people at the Ministry. Maybe I'd be a disappointment to him. Maybe if he disowns me, I'll be free."

"Don't say that! He loves you as much as your mother does, maybe more! Being Minister is tiring work and he just doesn't want life to ruin it."

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, we can dwell on it forever. Your mum is waiting for us."

"Yeah, I guess."

Later, on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Draco were hanging out in the Slytherin compartment with Blaise Zabini, the tall, slim, lightly dark skinned 7th year. As they were chatting, Harry's eyes averted to a group of girls entering the compartment. Three girls strolled in in their SLytherin uniforms and gave the room a lookabout: Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and the leader, Daphne Greengrass.

All the boys were in a trance by the girls beauty and their seriousness. Harry, sweating heavily, got up from his seat and sat far from them. Tracey sat on Blaise's knee and kissed him. Draco got up and went to Daphne, who gave him a very long kiss. Pansy walked from them and sat near Harry, but acted like he wasn't even there.

Harry, feeling naucous, left the Slytherin compartment and stood in the hallway of the train, trying to catch his breath. After getting himself calm, he was about to go back when a stern voice was ehard from behind him.

"Hey, you!"

He turned to see a 7th year Gryffindor Head Girl coming towards him. Her mad look, bushy hair, and slim figure made many fear her, but some loved her. Hermione stood infront of him, tapping her toes.

"All students should remain in their compartments until we arrive!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I just..."

"Just what?!" she shouted, causing people to poke their heads out, investigating.

"I... needed some air."

"Air?! Just... air?! I'm sure you have windows in your compartment! Open one and you can have you 'air'! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Merlin..." she scoffed. "You SLytherins think you're all that. Think you can go anywhere you want and not pay any consequences. Well guy, this aint the case! When we get to school, 5 points from SLytherin. Maybe that'll teach you to show respect for the other Houses."

"Hold up, Granger!" shouted Draco as he stormed out of the compartment. "YOu can't just take points off because you don't like the House! It's against school rules!"

"Mind off, Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Remember, I'm Head Boy and I can report this to McGonagall. She wouldn't take too kindly in her prize student breaking rules and abusing her position, would she?"

"YOu..." she thought for a moment and grew angry. "Shit! FIne, you get off this time, Slytherin! Remeber, I'll be watching you." she said angrily as she stormed off.

"That was close." sighed Draco as he looked at Harry, who looked mad. "You okay?"

"I can't stand her."

"No one can-"

"I FUCKING THAT THAT POMPOUS, BITCHY, LOWLIFE MUDBLOOD!"

*This is the start of a Harry/Pansy story. Thoughts? And please stop asking about my previous stories being removed. I removed them myself so I can reboot them, which will happen ASAP. Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble

Hermione stopped as soon as she heard Harry yelling the dreaded M word. She turned around quickly and looked at them. Silence overfell the hallway and Harry was clutching his fist tightly, his teeth grinding, sweat coming off his skin. Hermione rushed at him, pulled out her wand and aimed it at his throat as she got within an inch of him as Draco grabbed her wrist.

"What the fuck did you call me?" she asked angrily.

"A Mudblood." replied Harry calmly. "A sniviling, worthless Mudblood."

"Stand down, Granger." said Draco. She took a quick look at him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. I hate being called that tasteless word and will harm any who call me that. You may be a quiet guy, Potter, but you opened your mouth for the last tim-"

"What is going on out here?" asked a firm, female voice.

"Professor McGonagall!" shouted Draco as he let go of Hermione's wrist.

Hermione quickly lowered her guard and stood firm. Professor McGonagall was a much odler woman, evident by her wrinkles. She looked stern, fierce, and strict. Many believed thats where Hermione got her attitude from.

"Are we fighting in the hallway of the train?" she asked them.

No one said anyhting.

"Potter..." started Hermione as if she had been holding back tears. "called me... the M word, Professor!"

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" she asked as she looked at Harry with her deep eyes.

"Profess-" started Harry before Draco put an arm in front of him.

"I said it, Professor!" shouted Draco. "She was insulting us Slytherins and called us names. I just kinda lost it and I apologize, Hermione."

"Oh, fuck me!" Hermione groaned. "Professor, Malfoy is lying! It was Potter!"

"Ms. Granger, why pick on a fellow 7th Year who has never done anything remotely bad to you? 5 points from Gryffindor for your prejudice. And 10 points from Slytherin for saying that... word."

"Yes, Professor." said Draco. "May we...?"

"Yes, yes, go back to your compartment." she said as she shooed them away. "Ms. Granger, come with me. We need to talk about your... attitude."

Back in the Slytherin compartment, many Slytherins applauded and thanked Harry for standing up to Hermione and calling her a Mudblood. Even the trio of girls were impressed. Even Pansy came over and thanked him. Draco gave him a grin and shooed everyone away as he let Harry and Pansy alone.

"Nice job there, Harry." said Pansy calmly.

"T-Thanks, I guess. It was nothing."

"So modest." she smiled. "Join me for a Butterbeer?"

"S-Sure!" he said happily.

The two got a few Butterbeers and sat down near a window and just had an awkward silence. Pansy, of course, broke the ice.

"If I may, Harry, but what possessed you to stand up to Granger?"

"I... just was fed up with her. SHe always looked down on us for being power hungry and thinking we are above everyone else."

"Yeah, I agree. Damn Mudblood thinks she's so much better. I'd just like to hex her!"

"Yeah?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she smiled as she moved her dark hair from her eyes.

As the two talked, Draco smirked. Daphne found this amusing and nudged him.

"You plan this, babe?" she asked.

"Not really. Well, at least I got him out of trouble... again."

"You really are the bestest friend a kid like him could have."

"Yeah, I really am..."

"And I hope him and Pansy become an item. She's told me countless times that she likes him. Pansy likes the loner, quiet types." she chuckled.

"You can't protect him forever, Draco." said Blaise.

"I know." said Draco quietly. "He's gonna learn to defend himself this year. I swear it."

*Sorry for being so short, but I wanna outline this story and see where I wanna take it. Hope you guys enjoyed this much shorter chapter and I'll see you guys soon! Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


End file.
